Hachazo: Hack in Español
by Vanessario and story
Summary: Freddie juega un juego Fifa en línea con alguien llamado Rabbitbuner y se pone muy frustrado. REVISIÓN Y DIME LO QUE PIENSA DE ESTA HISTORIA. Los errores ortográficos se proponen.


**Hola chicos, soy yo, Mariocasillas. Así que mi última historia aspirado. Me sale que la historia Broma no tenía ningún sentido, si no ha leído todavía, no me importa lo que haces. Trato de hacer historias más sentido. También, si usted está ofendido por una broma feminista, me disculpo. Así que aquí es otra historia retardado. MC fuera.**

**P.S No estoy haciendo una historia sobre el sexo. No soy tan especial en la creatividad, si sabes lo que quiero decir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hachazo<strong>

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Seattle y el día perfecto para salir a la calle. Y por salir a la calle, me refiero a mirar estancia Freddie interior de la casa durante todo el día y jugar Flappy Bird. "Vamos! Estoy casi a punto de batir mi récord!" Ding. Ding. Ding. Fallar. "Oh hombre 6. Yo estaba tan cerca de batir mi récord. 10. ¿Por qué no vuelas como un maldito pájaro normal? Hmm. Yo ya había visto el conjunto de malas serie. No he jugar Fifa en mucho tiempo últimamente ".

_EA Sports. Su en el juego._

"SÍ. JUEGOS donde las niñas no sabemos sobre! Creo. Olvida el feminista. Déjame jugar en línea."

Sí, Freddie tiene un problema con feminista después de ese accidente, pero eso es otra historia por venir. Él tiene un equipo bastante alto. Usted sabe como Messi, Ronaldo, Lewandowski, Reus, Ramos, Casillas, etc. Obtuvo alguien con quien jugar, Rabbitbuner, con una sierra el equipo oponentes con golpes. "Wow un equipo bastante decente con un Messi nominal 95. Bueno para este chico. Pero débil defensa. Está bien lo deja vencer."

_90 minutos más tarde_

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Perdí 2-0? No esto no puede estar en lo cierto, este tipo tiene un mal equipo. El único buen jugador que tiene es Messi. Permítame revancha de nuevo. Esperemos que voy a ganar."

_90 minutos más tarde._

1-0. Freddie volvió a perder "No. Debo estar soñando. Revancha

_90 minutos más tarde de nuevo._

Revancha

_Venga._

Revancha

_¿Habla en serio?_

Revancha

_Ugh. Unos revanchas más tarde._

"Muy bien. Muy bien. Yo me encargo. Yo podría haber sido un nerd en los primeros años. Y pude haber llegado a la pubertad como un camión. También he estado #mcm en Instagram. Y tienen historias de sexo en fanfiction. Y voy a tener visto historias retrasados en fanfiction como Mariocasillas. Pero no voy a tener mi nombre escrito en las paredes en iCarly porque no puedo vencer a este tipo. Pero no esta vez. He creado el equipo perfecto con alto índice y la química. Así revancha este tiempo y lo pongo en puta! "

Revancha # 21- Fredtheawso FC vs FC Ih8Rabbitburner

En los primeros minutos, Freddie hacer toda una buch de disparos, pero no anota. En el minuto 21, el oponente, Rabbitbuner hace 1 tiro. GOAL!

Freddie hace estragos.

En el minuto 45 + 2, Freddie obtiene una recompensa de penalti. Él tiros y hace que el ecualizador. Freddie celebra como la vez que encontró su walkman Carly perdió.

Su medio tiempo con 1-1.

En el minuto 47, Rabbitbuner hace un gol. Esto está haciendo Freddie perder por 1-2. Pero entonces llegó la suerte. Freddie hace la pena guardar en recompensado por Rabbitbuner. Entonces, con suerte, Freddie hace un gol en el 63 minutos y al minuto 65. Se hace 3-2. Freddie está en shock. Esta será la primera vez que le ganará a Rabbitbuner. Su casi a tiempo completo y Freddie está a punto de ganar. Jornada completa Freddie gana 3-2. "¡SÍ! Finalmente, después de 21 intentos! Me alegro de que haya terminado. Gracias a Dios! Por fin puedo terminar el juego con él." Todo estaba bien cuando de repente ...

"¿Dónde está mi equipo?" cuestionado Freddie. "Espera. Espera. ESPERAR! Todo mi equipo se ha ido. Nunca he hecho una apuesta! Que treams swaps cabrón conmigo! Me hackeado! Hackeó ME!" Freddie estaba en pleno rafe y era realmente a punto de conseguir la sensación de perforar una pared. Pero remaned silencio.

Freddie está en modo de choque todavía. Luego gritó tan fuerte. "¿Quién en el PUÑETAS esponjar ES ESTE INDIVIDUO RABBITBUNER!"

_Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rabbitbuner._

"¿Quién es el feminista ahora perra!" Dijo Sam.


End file.
